poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In the river/the search for the phone
Here is the scene where the Weekenders Team are traveling in the river and they found the phone in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park III. (Later our heroes are still traveling in the river as Paul make the engine starts) Paul: There's plenty of gasoline. Now we just gotta make our way to the coast. Work out some sort of a signal. Build a fire or something. Something they can see from the air. Eric: Dr. Grant? Max Taylor: You okay? Alan: Hey, Eric, Max how you doing? Max Taylor: Everything is great. (Just then Eric sits with Alan) Eric: I'm sorry about Billy. Rex Owen: He sacrificed himself to save us all from a group Pteranodons. Laura: He did sacrifice himself to save us. Rod: There, there Laura. Dr. Z: There's nothing to be afraid of. Alan: You know what the last thing I said to him was? I said "You're as bad as the people that build this place." Which wasn't true. Billy was just young. That's all. I have a theory that there are two kinds of boys. There are those that want to be astronomers, and those that want to be astronauts. The astronomer, or the paleontologist, gets to-- gets to study these amazing things from a place of complete safety. Eric: But then you never get to go into space. Alan: Exactly. That's the difference between imagining and seeing: to be able to touch them. And that's... that's all that Billy wanted. Zoe Drake: Hey, look! Eric: Dr. Grant. Ursula: Wow! Tino Tonitini: Oh, my... (They to see a herd of Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, and Ankylosaurus) Sunset Shimmer: Beautiful! Tino Tonitini: It sure is. Eric: Know something, Dr. Grant? Billy was right. Zoe Drake: It's like we're having a boat tour in Isla Sorna. Right, boyfriend. Max Taylor: Yeah. (Just then a group of Brachiosaurus comes and one of them lets out a bellow) (Later that night) Max Taylor: (Yawn) Are we there yet? Carver Descartes: Not yet, soon. (Then Paul stops the boat) Dr. Z: Why did you stop? Paul: Listen! Zander: What? Tino Tonitini: Shh. (They hear the phone ringing) Rex Owen: It's coming from over there! Alan: Find it before it stops ringing! Amanda: Eric, you stay on that boat. Tino Tonitini: We have to dig the poop into getting it if we had to. Laura: What the? Tish Katsufrakis: (about to throw up) I think I'm going to puke. Sunset Shimmer: Ew? Sakura Avalon: (Covers her nose) What the heck!? Shun Kazami: (In Raphael's voice) Dino doo-doo?! Zoe Drake: EEEW!!!!! Gross! I wish I haven't been involved in this. I'm staying in the boat! Paul: It's here. Wait. Whoa-Whoa, it's here. (Then they dig dinosaur poop finding a phone that was ringing) Dr. Z: It has to be around here somewhere! Don't you three clowns stand there find the phone! Ursula: Hello we don't know where it is? Amanda: I got it. (Then Amanda gives the phone to Alan and answers the phone) Alan: Hello? Hello. Man in the Phone: You too can own a time-share in beautiful Guadalajara. Enjoy our meal in one of our four star restaurants - Eric: Look out! Tino Tonitini: DAH! Carver Descartes: What is it, now? (They see a Ceratosaurus) Oh no. D-Team: (Scream in fear) A-Team: (Scream in fear) Spike the Dog: What is that thing?! Rex Owen: Ceratosaurus! (The Ceratosaurus smells at the heroes then it leaves) Dan Kuso: *Phew* For a second there, I though that dinosaur is going to eat us. Lor McQuarrie: Alright, let's go. Zoe Drake: Yeah, let's just go before I throw up. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes